1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus for a scooter type motorcycle, having an air bag that is capable of restraining an operator on a seat from a front direction, in response to expansion of the air bag.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a type of air bag apparatus is known, for example, as disclosed in the Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-328053.
However, with the conventional apparatus, there is a possibility that the operator cannot be restrained sufficiently, even when the air bag expands in front of the operator on the seat, in the case where yaw behavior and/or rolling behavior of the vehicle body are/is large. In order to achieve a secured restraint, it is necessary to enlarge the expansion volume of the air bag, and accordingly, other components, such as an inflator, tend to become oversized.